


Una mente incorrompibile

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nome sul forum: AtobeTezukaTitolo: Una mente incorrompibileFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaFrase scelta: L’infatuazione è quando trovi qualcuno che credi perfetto. L’amore è quando trovi qualcuno che non è perfetto, ma non ti importa (Anonimo)Tipo di amore scelto:  ErosNote: Non sono certa di aver usato bene la frase ma ci ho provato, inoltre vorrei rigrziare Andrea Barbasselli per aver betetato la storia.





	Una mente incorrompibile

**Author's Note:**

> Nome sul forum: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: Una mente incorrompibile  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Frase scelta: L’infatuazione è quando trovi qualcuno che credi perfetto. L’amore è quando trovi qualcuno che non è perfetto, ma non ti importa (Anonimo)  
> Tipo di amore scelto: Eros  
> Note: Non sono certa di aver usato bene la frase ma ci ho provato, inoltre vorrei rigrziare Andrea Barbasselli per aver betetato la storia.

_L’infatuazione è quando trovi qualcuno che credi perfetto._  
_L’amore è quando trovi qualcuno che non è perfetto, ma non ti importa_  
_(Anonimo)_

Come poteva Tezuka aver sconvolto, in quella maniera, ciò che era sempre stato? Già il fatto che Atobe lo bramasse allo stesso modo in cui avrebbe dovuto desiderare una ragazza, al ragazzo sembrava la cosa più impensabile del mondo. Era normale? Certo che non lo doveva essere, non poteva qualcuno del suo stesso sesso suscitare un richiamo così forte, ma quel desiderio lo avrebbe spinto a compiere qualcosa che gli era sempre stato incomprensibile fino all’incontro con Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
Si domandava cosa avesse più di loro: una volontà incrollabile oppure era la sua passione per il tennis talmente intensa che lo ha portato anche a sacrificare parti di sé stesso? Una ragazza avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere? Avrebbe lottato contro un infortunio così grave? Ovvio che no!

Tezuka era l’unico da essere capace di qualcosa simile, era stato proprio quel suo lato ad averlo completamente ammaliato.  
Atobe lo bramava con tutto sé stesso, più di quanto avesse mai immaginato desiderare qualcuno. Era una voglia così dirompente da non riuscirla a controllare; era certo che avrebbe compiuto cose impensabili per conquistarlo.

*~~~*

Era incredibile quanto lo spirito di Tezuka non cedesse nemmeno alle sue labbra: era possibile che la sua mente potesse essere capace di resistere a baci passionali come i suoi? Era certo che una ragazza a quel punto avrebbe già perso completamente la testa, ma quel suo lato non faceva altro che accendere il desiderio di Atobe.  
Nessun gemito, nessun segno che stesse apprezzando le sue premure ma, in fondo, il capitano della Hyoutei sapeva quanto in realtà lo stesse adorando: lo leggeva in quegli occhi che, per quanto seri volessero sembrare, non sarebbero mai stati in grado di mascherare la sua eccitazione.  
Nessuno poteva domare un piacere così intenso, nemmeno qualcuno forte come il capitano della Seigaku, era solo che la sua mente gli impediva di lasciarsi andare completamente in quegli spogliatoi del campo U17.  
Atobe sapeva quanto pericoloso potesse essere; rischiavano di essere cacciati, ma non gli importava in quel momento. Voleva vedere fin dove la resistenza di Tezuka potesse spingersi, abbattere quel ragazzo e fargli vedere fra i due chi fosse il vero sovrano. Le labbra del capitano biondo incominciarono a scendere verso il ventre dell’altro ragazzo, era incredibile quanto stesse diventando tonico, ed era così meraviglioso che non poteva trattenersi. Keigo incominciò a baciarlo con una passionalità devastante che avrebbe fatto inginocchiare chiunque ai propri piedi, ma nonostante fosse eccitato, il Kunimitsu sembrò rimanere impassibile: la cosa dimostrava quanto fosse infinita la sua resistenza.  
Cercò di stimolare le sue zone basse, completamente dure, ma non emanò nemmeno un minuscolo sussurro: possibile che si stesse trattenendo con tutto sé stesso? Il corpo di Tezuka reagiva al suo tocco; lo sentiva contorcesi per il piacere e immaginava che nonostante la sua mente fosse in subbuglio, non avesse perso la sua lucidità.  
Atobe voleva farlo cedere ad ogni costo, voleva sconvolgere il rivale al punto di non ritorno.  
Aveva incominciato a baciargli il glande con vigore ma, il capitano della Seigaku, era lì con le labbra serrate per impedire a qualsiasi sussurro di fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca.  
Non si sarebbe mai dato per vinto: aveva un obiettivo e voleva raggiungerlo ad ogni costo!  
Atobe prese in bocca l’erezione di Tezuka con l’intenzione di risucchiare via completamente la sua forza. Voleva stremare la sua anima, ma era difficile accettare che, per l’ennesima volta non fosse riuscito a distruggere in nessun modo la sua mente: oltre a quel «Sto venendo» quasi sussurrato, quel ragazzo non si lasciò andar in nessun altro modo.  
Non gli importava se per gli altri tutto quello potesse essere considerato un difetto: Tezuka Kunimitsu era perfetto così com’era con quella forza mentale che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a corrompere.  
Atobe era certo che, prima o poi, sarebbe riuscito a dimostrargli la sua supremazia e solo allora si sarebbe potuto considerare completamente soddisfatto di sé stesso.


End file.
